Slaves
Slaves is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is still walking....and walking....and walking....and walking some more. "Wait, where am I even going?" Noah asked himself. The Matrix suddenly let out a small discharge of electricity. "Odd." Noah continued his walk to nowhere. But then he saw a wing of the base. "Wonder what old Vilgy's holding up in there." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Ghostfreak!" Noah turned invisible and flew down to the wing. He phased through the ceiling, and before he became visible, he checked for guards. "The coast is clear." Noah changed back and looked around. There were a lot of cells like a dungeon. He saw one up ahead and ran to it. Two of them had...Jack and Erika locked up! "Oh man!" Noah said. "Jack, Erika! I'll have you out in a jiffy." "N-Noah?" "Yeah." Noah unlocked their cells. They came out and stood in front of Noah. "Man! Am I glad to see you guys!" Said Noah. Jack suddenly punched Noah. Noah fell. "Ow! What the fudge buddies was that for!!?" "It's a trap....." Said Erika. Erika threw a mana blast at Noah, but he dodged it. She threw more, but Noah kept dodging. "Guys! Is this about that $5!? I said I'd pay you back!!" Said Noah. "Oh n--wait what!!?" Said Jack. Jack absorbed the ground and grabbed Noah. "That was YOU!?" "Have you guys been...I dunno, buying stuff you weren't supposed to!?" Asked Noah. Jack threw Noah into a wall. Erika kicked Noah in the chest. "OW!! That's it!" Noah transformed. "Terraspin!" Noah spun and shot wind at Erika and Jack, knocking them back. Erika shot mana blasts at him but they did nothing. "I'm immune to mana, remember?" Said Noah. Noah flipped his arm and hot a wind blast at her. Jack ran to Noah, but Noah blasted him. Jack trudged through the high winds and punched Noah. Noah crashed into an empty cell. Noah went in his shell and catapulted at Jack. "Let's kill him." Said Erika. "OK, enough is enough." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "NRG!" Noah shot a blast at Erika, who blocked it with a shield. She threw a blast at Noah and knocked him down. Jack jumped onto him, absorbed his armor, and threw him into another wall. "Ugh. This is getting real old real fast." Said Noah. "Right. SO we'll end this." Said Jack. "No. I'll end this." Said Noah. "No, we will." "I will!" "We will!!!" "....I will." Noah transformed. "Rath!" Noah grabbed Jack and Erika and pinned them to a wall. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN', JACK AND ERIKA LANDIS! STOP ATTACKING ME!" Yelled Noah. Both Jack and Erika kicked Noah away. Erika punched him, and Jack hit him away with a baseball bat arm. "OW!" Suddenly, the Matrix discharged more electricity until... "Ultimate Rath! Whoa, a new ultimate! Cool!!" Noah ran up to Jack and Erika, but they leaped over him and hit him together. He fell into a wall. "Oh, now I'm mad....I'M MAAAAAD!!!" Yelled Noah. Jack tried to punch Noah, but he caught it. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' JACK LANDIS!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPID UGLY ATTITUDE FACE! I'M GONNA PUNCH YOUR BEAT AND YOU KILL DIE!!!" Yelled Noah. "...um....what?" "WHATEVER!!" Noah punched Jack and he slid across the floor. Erika shot a bunch of mana blasts, but Noah retaliated by sonic roaring at Erika and knocking her away. "ULTIMATE RATH IS STRONGER THAN YOU! HA!" Said Noah. "Oh yeah?" Said Jack. Jack threw a large boulder at Noah and he crashed into a wall. Noah sliced through the rock with his claws. He then sonic roared Jack, shattering his armor. Erika came in and blasted Noah right in the face. Noah grabbed her by the arm, swung her, and threw her and she smashed into a wall. Erika is unconscious. Noah kicked Jack and punched him a bunch of times and knocked him out. "WINNER!!" Noah timed out and turned back. "I feel like I just took an anger management class." Said Noah. Noah saw Jack and Erika out-cold on the floor. "Oh geez! I guess I went overboard!" Said Noah. Noah transformed. "First-Aid!" Noah walked up to them, healed them, and changed back. He got ready in case they attacked. "N-Noah? What happened?" They asked. "I'll explain later, let's get you guys out of here." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason Aliens *Ghostfreak *Terraspin *NRG *Rath *Ultimate Rath (First Appearance) *First-Aid (First Appearance) Villains *Jack Landis (Brainwashed) *Erika Landis (Brainwashed) Trivia *This is the debut of Ultimate Rath and First-Aid. *This is the first time Noah uses an additional ultimate. *This is the first episode of the season that doesn't feature Vilgax. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes